<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beefcake Sandwich by OohTheEdge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856179">Beefcake Sandwich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge'>OohTheEdge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marco Diaz: The Sugar Papi of the Multiverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Group Sex, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While regaling Star of his previous exploits with his former adventuring partner, Brunzetta, Marco ended up letting certain saucy details slip which compelled Star to seek out the warrior woman to confirm her suspicions. And have some fantasies fulfilled in the meantime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Brunzetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marco Diaz: The Sugar Papi of the Multiverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beefcake Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fabric of space being ripped open echoed through the moon bathed forest. A flock of nearby birds were startled out of their spot and immediately flew off into the sky. From the spiraling blue portal walked the teenager-turned-walking-tower-of-testosterone Marco and skipped the blonde and rebellious former Princess Star, who, with her noodly arms, pulled her hunky best friend with ease through the forest in Dimension X103.</p><p> </p><p>"Star." Marco called out in his deep, gravelly voice. "Is this really necessary?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope!" Star chirped cheerfully, her smile shining towards her friend. "But it's hot. And Mama's got a craving for a Beefcake sandwich."</p><p> </p><p>Marco shook his head, wondering what was wrong with this girl. </p><p> </p><p>"I never shoulda told you Brunzetta had a… ughhh!" The man mentally kicked himself for telling Star stories of his adventures with the muscular adventurer woman. He regretted not keeping his captivating tales PG instead of delving deep into R-rated territory. </p><p> </p><p>Specifically the time he and Brunzetta got...intimate. And Marco, perhaps lost in the passion of the memory, went into vividly graphic detail of the whole thing. It wouldn't have happened had Star not gotten hot and bothered herself and coaxed him into fleshing out their little "interaction". As Marco said once before, there's a lot he wants to forget but can never forget.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see, wheerrre iiiss…" Star spoke softly to herself. Her squinted eyes shifted from side to side, scouring her surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>The telltale buzzing of a nearby Sprite grabbed her attention. Once it's glowing cyan body fell into view, A single clap instantly led to its undoing, its tiny body crushed into a splattered mess on Star's palms. </p><p> </p><p>She rubbed a line against a nearby tree with a face. Immediately, the tree sprung to life, emitting an agonizing howl that awakened the other trees and prompted them to do the same, until the entire multiverse was on the verge of shattering beneath their deafening chorus. Both Marco and Star covered their ears, but their screams still permeated their hands and assaulted their eardrums.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the howls ceased, and a storm cloud brewed upon a nearby boulder. A single, powerful strike of lightning summoned the Amazonian form of Brunzetta, her axe in hand and her fiery eyes upon the two people who summoned her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yammy! Star!" She cheerfully called out as she leapt from the top of the boulder to the ground to meet her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than reciprocate the calling of names, Star slid right up into Brunzetta's personal space, standing on tippy toes while her cheeky smile and half lidded eyes was just a slight nudge away from touching her.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh…" the bigger woman stood awkwardly, her eyes looking suspiciously at the smaller girl, then to Marco. "Somethin' I can help you guys with? You didn't call me just to ask for directions again, did you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nnnooope!" Star answered. Marco rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay? So what's up?" Brunzetta sought answers from her former adventuring partner</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh." Marco averted his gaze in embarrassment, then pointed to Star. "Maybe you should ask her."</p><p> </p><p>Star giggled like a schoolgirl, prompting Brunzetta to raise an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Soooo…" Star began, briefly looking downwards. "I hear you're...packing some heat."</p><p> </p><p>Brunette blinked twice at the young girl, pausing to fully absorb her words before breaking out into loud, boisterous laughter. Once she stopped and wiped a tear, she looked to Marco with a smile of her own. </p><p> </p><p>"What kinda dirty stories didja fill her head with, Yammy?" </p><p> </p><p>Marco rubbed the back of his head, seemingly at a loss for words. "Err…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothin much." Star answered. "Just the time you two got a lil freaky is all."</p><p> </p><p>Brunzetta snorted. "Oh? Did he tell you about the time I bent him over a Bearwolf corpse and beat his cheeks? Or was it the time I made him choke on my meat after we saved that one village from a bandit raid?"</p><p> </p><p>Star gasped in delight, her eyes glimmering in captured interest. "He didn't tell me about any of that! Please go on!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, don't go on!" Marco objected, his darkened face awash in a slight hue of crimson. </p><p> </p><p>"He only told me about the time he beat <em> your </em>cheeks after a little bit of drinking!"</p><p> </p><p>Brunzetta chuckled at that. "Yeah, well. That's happened a few times. We both switched it up from time to time. Sometimes he's clapping me and I clap him."</p><p> </p><p>"Marco! You never told me that you got it in the butt, too" Star shouted in excitement. </p><p> </p><p>"And he loved it every time! Could never get enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you not?" Marco, with his face burning up in embarrassment, requested, even knowing that Brunzetta will definitely keep going.</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd ya ask?" Brunzetta inquired of Star. </p><p> </p><p>"Well…" Star's eyes shyly shifted upwards before looking right back at the big woman. "Just thought maybe you and… 'Yammy' over there could show me a good time. Whaddya say?"</p><p> </p><p>Star yelped as she briefly lifted off the ground from the powerful smack against her ass. She fell forward, catching herself on Brunzetta's body as a muscular arm wrapped around her. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we'll show you more than a good time." Brunzetta declared with a wink. "Ain't that right, Yammy?"</p><p> </p><p>Marco watched the lewd display, seemingly conflicted. He was on the verge of stepping forward to put a stop to the whole thing and take himself and Star back home. </p><p> </p><p>That was, until he saw Brunzetta dig a hand beneath Star's skirt, groping her petite butt under her leggings. Then the large woman lifted Star's skirt up while simultaneously pulled her leggings down, revealing to Marco the younger girl's firm, slightly reddened ass. The sight brought more lewd memories to light in the man's mind and he couldn't stop the tent being pitched in his pants. </p><p> </p><p>"Not gonna lie, been a while since I had some." Brunzetta said, giving Star's butt cheek a firm squeeze  "And it's been a while since me and Marco double teamed a pretty lil thing like you. You sure you're up for this, Star?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you're asking if I gotta be broken in, first," Star reached for Brunzetta's crotch, her cloth-covered cock hardening as she gave it a few squeezes of her own. "there's no need. No need at all."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Brunzetta bit her lower lip, gravitating towards Star's captivating boldness. "I bet Yammy showed you plenty of good times himself, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmaybe." Star answered coyly, intensifying her rubbing along Brunzetta's loincloth. "I might be small, but I can take what you can dish out. Marco made sure of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn straight." Marco remarked as he came up from behind Star, placing both hands on her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Look who decided to make this a party." Brunzetta quipped, eyeing Marco with a reemerging lust. The man reciprocated the expression, then eyed Star the same way. "Y'all wanna take this back to my place?"</p><p> </p><p>A lengthy ride on Brunzetta's gigantic steed later and the trio reached the muscular woman's cave. A fire was lit and a massive pile of leaves topped with a large fur was set up as a makeshift bed that had enough space for all three of them. </p><p> </p><p>The two tall warriors could wait no longer to indulge in the blonde little minx. In seconds, they stripped themselves bare, their sturdy, well built forms glistening in the soft orange glow. </p><p> </p><p>Star eyed them like a starving lion eyed a gazelle. Her bright blue eyes gleaming with an insatiable hunger as drool dripped off the corner of her mouth. She didn't wait for permission to bare herself to the elements. A stark contrast to the darkened, beefy bodies that towered over her, Star's was lithe and pale. Though her body looked frail and still developing, they were still smooth and bared enough curves to be captivating all the same. Despite her appearance uttering the contrary, Star was no doll and could not bend or break any easier than her older, bigger partners. </p><p> </p><p>Before long, Star was on her knees. Each of her hands grabbed onto a mass of meat that her fingers could barely wrap around. Her simultaneous stroking felt like a major workout for her, taking her arms well on their way to be as buff as Brunzetta's or Marco's </p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Seems you can handle 'em just fine." Brunzetta smiled at the kneeling girl, before turning to Marco with an accusatory look. "Now what are you doing teaching a young girl something like this, hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>Marco shrugged. "I mean, do you see the way she looks at you and me? She's persistent as hell, y'know."</p><p> </p><p>The muscular woman shook her head while laughing. "Classic Marco. A real lady's man, aren'tcha?"</p><p> </p><p>A wet smacking sound grabbed their attention. Brunzetta felt pleasure flair up in her loins as Star's lips climbed up and down her impressive length. Compared to Marco, she was similar in size, but thicker by an inch or two. Regardless, Star could gulp her down to the point where Brunzetta's bulbous cockhead touched the back of her throat. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh." Brunzetta remarked, feeling a shiver in her joints as the smooth sucking and licking brought to her a bliss that dropped her jaw and her eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>"Feels good, huh?" Marco revelled in the way Brunzetta reacted to Star's expert oral abilities.</p><p> </p><p>"Heck yeaaah…" Brunzetta moaned as she got her heavy balls toyed with and sucked on. Her glazed gaze dropped to Star. "How'd ya get so good at this?"</p><p> </p><p>Star broke away from running her tongue along the space between Brunzetta's cock and balls to answer. "A lotta practice." </p><p> </p><p>"I see." The large woman smirked as he looked to Marco, who smiled back bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling somewhat neglected himself, Marco tapped the back of Star's hand. She immediately popped her lips off of the large woman's cockhead and switched targets, her lips already well on their way to the base of Marco's dick. Meanwhile, her other hand stroked Brunzetta's well wetted shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Marco and Brunzetta stepped closer to one another, smothering Star beneath their heaving cocks. Their strong, addicting scents invaded her nostrils, leaving her panting and sniffing like a cock drunk dog.</p><p> </p><p>Star began to rub her lips along their lengths, while thrusting and lashing her tongue against each of their dickholes and sending cold shocks to their loins. Their shafts slapped wetly against her puckered lips, then her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, she knows how to handle 'em as good as Hekapoo!" Brunzetta praised. "Wonder if you could take me all the way somewhere else…"</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna find out?" Star goaded with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Next thing she knew, she was on her back, moaning for more as two of Brunzetta's fingers pumped in and out of her smooth, sopping pussy and one of Marco's fingers rubbed circles on her clit. Star sucked greedily on Brunzetta's firm, dark nipple while her own hot pink nipples were sucked and nibbled on by Marco.  </p><p> </p><p>Star writhed and drowned beneath the shocks erupting from her erogenous zones. She could barely stop her limbs from flailing to and fro and keep her voice from letting her bliss known to the world. Her mind delved too deep in a haze to pay any mind to what went on around her while all five senses clouded beneath the energetic ministrations of her partners.</p><p> </p><p>"Daaaamn, you're tight!" Brunzetta commented, her fingers pumping gradually quicker, the squishing sounds growing louder, and Star's pussy flooding harder. </p><p> </p><p>With an audible pop, Brunzetta withdrew her fingers and quickly replaced them with the bulbous head of her dick. She rubbed it along Star's gaping girlhood and gave the young girl a requesting look before the girl replied with an approving smile and nod.</p><p> </p><p>Then Brunzetta looked to Marco and they both shared nods of confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>As Star's cunt yawned open to welcome its new visitor, Brunzetta struggled to get any further. Star was just so tight, she felt more like her dick was being pushed out. </p><p> </p><p>And then it happened. Star's lower lips puckered on the border between Brunzetta's body and her dick. The larger woman eyed the bulge that formed on Star's belly with amazement, before the sheer tightness of the young girl's quim registered with her and she caught herself leaking copious amounts of pre inside her. </p><p> </p><p>Brunzetta fell forward, barely catching herself as her shaky arms struggled to prop her up. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit…" she cursed under her breath, through grit teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Star giggled at how the woman she saw as one of the strongest she knew had difficulties maintaining her composure. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya like my tight little pussy?" Star asked, knowing the answer full well by the way Brunzetta grimaced and the way her dick throbbed and twitched within her confines.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah…" was all the larger woman could say. Her mind reeled from the way Star gripped her dick. To her, it was a miracle that she was able move her hips. Pleasure passed between their joined genitals as they sung in a messy, yet beautiful duet of feminine moans. </p><p> </p><p>Star pulled Brunzetta's face towards hers. Their lips quickly locked and their tongues disputed for dominance over one another. Star's insides had quickly adjusted to the new solid flesh inside and Brunzetta had already worked up a steady pace clapping her hips against her partner's ass. </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes shot open when they found that Marco's shaft had gotten between their lips. They looked to him briefly before their mouths adapted to their new kissing partner. He thrusted between their mouths, gasping and breathing as he immersed in the sensation of their double blowjob. Every few thrusts or so, one of them gulped his cock and before the other took her place. </p><p> </p><p>Before long Marco withdrew his cock, letting Brunzetta's mouth drop back onto Star's and continue their usual makeout.</p><p> </p><p>Squishing squelching noises tore the girls' attention away from each other, drawing their lust ridden eyes to the sight of Marco tipping a bottle of lube towards his cock as the clear, slick liquid coated his entire length. </p><p> </p><p>He knelt behind the girls, his dick gleaming with lubrication beneath the orange glow of the flames that bathed the entire cave. Both girls bore looks of anticipation, their hearts hammering at the prospect of being penetrated by Marco's legendary prick. Both knew what it felt like to have their holes graced by him and both hoped that they would be chosen.</p><p> </p><p>As if Brunzetta's cock couldn't get any harder, she throbbed the moment she felt Marco's strong hands smack her ass and spread her thick cheeks wide open.</p><p> </p><p>Her darker, puckered anus winked, as if trying to open itself up for him the moment his cockhead docked against it. It didn't take much effort for the man to push himself in, assisted by the lube and Brunzetta's willingness. The tightness quickly overwhelmed him up until he hilted himself inside. </p><p> </p><p>The Amazonian woman gasped and hissed as she felt a fullness she hadn't experienced in ages. With Marco's impressive member stuffing her on top of Star's vice-like snatch gripping her dick, she felt the foundations of her resolve beginning to collapse. </p><p> </p><p>Marco's thrusts and Brunzetta's were naturally clumsy and out of sync at first, but once they found their groove, the pleasure that passed between all three of them was like smooth sailing. </p><p> </p><p>Star felt like she was living a dream. Never had she beheld sight hotter than watching a hot, buff barbarian lady with a dick fuck her wet and willing pussy while said barbarian lady got her ass pounded by a muscular grown version of her best friend. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of the night had in store, because she's more than certain that they won't stop at one or even two or five rounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like old times, huh?" Marco remarked as he continued laying into his former adventuring partner. He felt the way her grip around him became firmer as if trying to pull him back in whenever even a single inch of him dared to resurface.</p><p> </p><p>Brunzetta's words scarcely barely squeezed in between her heaving breaths. "Oh man, even… better! Geez, I'm gettin' close!"</p><p> </p><p>Star giggled in between moans. "Is it my pussy or Marco's dick?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes!" Brunzetta clumsily replied, her rational mind scattered with every thrust by Marco and every contraction by Star. It was difficult to determine what filled her most with ecstasy as she seemed to be getting an equal dose from either party.</p><p> </p><p>Brunzetta's face fell to the floor next to Star's head. She found it nigh impossible to endure the double edged pleasure any longer. </p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead. Cum." Star's whispered breaths tickled Brunzetta's ear and brought tingles to her spine. "You're getting close. I can feel you throbbing in there."</p><p> </p><p>"You know you want to." Marco's husky voice invaded Brunzetta's other ear as he leaned forward, his sweaty chest laying atop Brunzetta's slick back. "That pussy's too good not to cum in, don'tcha think? C'mon, fill her up."</p><p> </p><p>Brunzetta's breaths went short and heavy. Star and Marco's whispers kept coaxing her closer to the edge.  </p><p> </p><p>That familiar tug and tingle of her balls told Brunzetta her time was up. Her thrusts halted while every inch of her dick was sheathed within Star while she forcefully fed a flood of seed deep into her womb, driving the young mewman to a climax of her own.</p><p> </p><p>Star hummed softly and squeakily as she felt strong stream after strong stream fill her insides to the brim. Several drops seeping through whatever thin gaps they could find and down onto a sizable puddle on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>While Brunzetta came, her asshole tightened hard around Marco's swollen member, forcing his fluid fuck strokes to become fragmented as he too was dragged towards his own orgasm. He too froze in place while Brunzetta took him balls deep. His cum slowly flowed down her asscrack to the back of her ballsack and dripped onto the floor in rain like drops.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit… fuck…" Brunzetta cursed under her heavy breaths as clarity slowly returned to her scattered mind.. "Haven't had a good one like that since… heck, I dunno when!"</p><p> </p><p>"But you're not done yet, aren'tcha?" Star remarked as she felt Brunzetta's dick remain rigid within her.</p><p> </p><p>"Heheh. Hell naw. This night's just gettin' started." The older woman replied brazenly.</p><p> </p><p>"You think we'd stop at just one?" Marco added as he pulled out of Brunzetta's tight hole, which immediately spewed forth whatever semen her body couldn't hold.</p><p> </p><p>"Pffft. I wouldn't expect you guys to stop at five." Star joked, her girlhood quivering for more. </p><p> </p><p>"Careful what you wish for, little lady." Brunzetta warned with a lecherous grin. "Me n' Marco can go without sleep or even a short break in nights like this. We go at it till the sun rises."</p><p> </p><p>"Same, girl. Same. Ain't that right, Marco?"</p><p> </p><p>Brunzetta looked to Marco in mock shock. "Yammy! You are such a bad influence on this young girl! I thought you had more sense than that!"</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon Brun, you know you liked it." Marco rebutted, slapping the woman on her hardy back. "Don't tell me you can resist how good she is in the sack."</p><p> </p><p>"Well...nah, you right." Brunzetta chuckled. "C'mon you two, the night's young and I got plenty left in me to give."</p><p> </p><p>The three shifted positions. Brunzetta laid on her back, licking and lapping at Star's drenched pussy that laid atop her face, gulping down whatever drop of her own cum she could find. Marco stood over them both, getting sucked off by Star, whose tongue scooped the remains of Marco's seed while indulging in the sour mixture of his cock and Brunzetta's ass.</p><p> </p><p>Star locked lecherous looks with Marco as her tongue swirled around his dark red cockhead. One hand toyed with his heavy balls while the other felt him harden to steel and throbbed with the need to seed once more. </p><p> </p><p>After Brunzetta had sucked as much of Star's and her own juices as she could, Star stood back in her feet as she switched from Brunzetta's face to the top of Marco's solid pecker. </p><p> </p><p>Her wanton cunt rocked wetly upon his bulbous head before its lips were pulled apart and, within a fraction of a second, they puckered upon the base of his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Marco was taken about by how instantly Star had taken him to the hilt that his teeth grit and his fingers squeezed her thin waist as a tightness that rivaled Brunzetta's ass consumed him. Sure, it wasn't the first time he fucked Star as his older self, but the ease at which her tiny young cunt swallowed his massive meat threw him for a loop every time. </p><p> </p><p>Marco thrusted straight into Star's cooch while she met him halfway and slammed her hips down on him, all while contracting her pussy as if trying to immediately drain his balls dry of the seed she so hungered for. </p><p> </p><p>Star looked over her shoulder to see Brunzetta coating her dick with the bottle of lube that Marco had used earlier. The young mewman's anus tingled at the sight, anticipating that another hole of hers would be filled at any moment. She'd never been double penetrated before and the prospect of it being done by a pair of hot hunks like Marco and Brunzetta left her hot to no end. </p><p> </p><p>When Brunzetta came up right behind Star, the younger girl immediately spread her ass cheeks as wide as she could, unveiling to her other partner her pink and puckered asshole. </p><p> </p><p>Star whined like a needy puppy when Brunzetta delayed and left a void that begged to be filled. Even if she was already getting plowed by Marco, she wished her ass would take the same delicious punishment. Her petite ass shook tantalizingly while her cheeks remained spread towards the larger woman, hoping she'd respond posthaste.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wha-whoa!" Marco suddenly jumped and stopped thrusting much to Star's frustration. He felt his asshole being prodded by something thick and familiar. He looked over to Brunzetta, who was holding her cock lower than either he or Star expected. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh Brun?" There was a nervousness in his tone which Star couldn't help but chuckle at. "Whaddya think you're doin there?"</p><p> </p><p>Brunzetta remained silent, instead letting her smile and her next move do all the talking. She raised Marco's muscular legs, propping them over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah… Arrgh! B-Brunzetaaa!" Marco loudly groaned as he felt Brunzetta stretch his long untouched hole.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh I think you're right. He <em> does </em>love it! I feel him getting bigger in here." Star felt the bulge on her stomach getting slightly bigger as Brunzetta inched her way deeper into Marco's ass. </p><p> </p><p>"Been awhile, huh? You're really tight, Yammy!" Brunzetta spoke through grit teeth as she at last went balls deep. </p><p> </p><p>Marco soon felt what Brunzetta went through just moments ago as a powerful shudder ripped through his loins by the dual sensations of fucking and getting fucked. His fingers dug into the makeshift bed below, his composure hanging by the thinnest thread. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, what's th<em> e </em>matter? Big, strong man gonna cuuummm?" Star taunted as her energetic riding has kept the same pace as Brunzetta's deep, strong thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he's getttin' there alright." Brunzetta affirmed, her wet slaps against Marco's firm ass refusing to let up.</p><p> </p><p>Marco's head roughly moved side to side, his face flooded with sweat and twisted under the electric sensations that surged through every fiber of his being. Both girls worked in tandem, with Brunzetta's rock hard rod persistently pushing Marco's prostate and Star's cunt attempting to squeeze what remained in his balls. </p><p> </p><p>Star let herself drift to Marco's ear. "Wow, I could feel you getting close. Maybe I should start fucking you in the ass too. Would you like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Her words seemingly fell on deaf ears as Marco didn't reply. His mind was too consumed with enduring the pleasure while holding back the frothing climax that boiled in his balls.</p><p> </p><p>The man could no longer hold back. After what felt like forever, he finally let loose another bubbling hot shot of cum deep into Star's wanting womb, who gladly gobbled up every single drop. At the same time, Star sprayed her own share of juices atop Marco's lap as another climax surged through her. </p><p> </p><p>Star stayed where she was, with Marco balls deep inside, until she no longer felt the quivering of his ejaculating cock painting her insides white. When she rose halfway up the older man's length, his cum immediately came trickling down in rapid drops to the base.</p><p> </p><p>While Star momentarily stopped, Brunzetta didn't. She continued laying into Marco, keeping his dick hard and throbbing inside Star, gearing herself for another orgasm. The younger girl helped by keeping her cum-covered cunt coiled around his cock, yet raising and dropping her hips at a much slower pace. </p><p> </p><p>"Marco." Brunzetta called out, her brow furrowed in concentration. "I'm about to let loose!"</p><p> </p><p>"Whaddya say Marco?" Star asked, locking her warm blue eyes over Marco's soft browns. He could barely hear her over the loud claps of muscle on muscle. "Wanna let her do it inside?"</p><p> </p><p>Marco said nothing, but his flushed, adorably embarrassed face said it all.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that's a yes!" Star said to Brunzetta with a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Whether he wanted it or not, Brunzetta came with a mighty, guttural roar. Marco felt the rhythmic throb of her orgasm as his insides awashed with the barbarian woman's thick batter. </p><p> </p><p>A few diminishing shots later and Brunzetta's dick pulled out of Marco with a resonating pop. His slightly gaping dark hole drooled with the large woman's fluids, staining their makeshift bed even more.</p><p> </p><p>As much as all three sweated and gasped for breath, none of them felt fatigue creep up on them or their libidos dwindling the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds to cool down was all it took for Brunzetta and Marco to get back on their feet. They both glared at Star with ravenous eyes and lusty smiles, their dicks remaining steely solid as ever. </p><p> </p><p>Star shivered with lusty anticipation as the two buff warriors continued looking down on her like a piece of delicious meat. Her girlhood trembled and dripped with honey-like juices that ran down her leg.</p><p> </p><p>"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" Marco vaguely said to Brunzetta, leaving a lot to Star's imagination. </p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh yeaahhh." The large woman replied, her lips curved up in a smile that speaks ambiguously yet very clearly. </p><p> </p><p>Before Star could react, she was hoisted off her feet, two pairs of strong hands keeping her in mid air.</p><p> </p><p>She looked between the two towering titans, then looked down to see their erect flesh pointing their broad, dark heads towards her nether regions. </p><p> </p><p>While holding her by th<em> e </em>thighs, Marco spread Star's legs wide, much so that Star's sopping teenaged cunt moistly yawned, welcoming his approaching cock. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Brunzetta held the little minx by the ass and spread each of her cheeks as wide as she possibly could, her puckered pink asshole now gaping slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Star felt goosebumps when she felt the broad head of the barbarian woman's prick rest on her tight entrance while at the same time, her best friend's dick propped itself on her flooding folds.</p><p> </p><p>And as if a silent countdown had reached zero, both warriors filled the exquisitely tight teen to the hilt. The way her insides quivered and contracted around both of them was nothing short of beautifully suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh, go-o-oosh!" Star groaned as she felt Brunzetta's swollen cock stretch her normally tiny hole to new widths never before reached. Star felt like she was overdosing the way her two partners filled her up at the same time. None of her wildest fantasies could ever hope to compare to what reality so graciously gifted her.</p><p> </p><p>Much to Brunzetta's surprise and subsequent lack thereof, Star's asshole gave less resistance than she anticipated even while she could feel Marco's cock engorging her on the other side. Rather than give Marco more guff about his sordid interactions with Star, she merely eyed him with a knowing look while Marco replied with a shrug and a smile knowing full well what she's holding back from saying.</p><p> </p><p>Compared to the last round, Marco and Brunzetta fucked into Star in near perfect sync. Their simultaneous impacts against the young girl fell into a steady, moderate rhythm that left her moaning and gasping with each ebb and flow of their massive members.</p><p> </p><p>Star was mashed between the two in a sweaty, sex craved sandwich, each of her hungry holes deliciously stuffed with sausages that sawed in and out of salivating snatch with ease. She cried out like a bitch in heat, screams begging for more interspersed between gasping moans, the wet squishing of dicks into hungry holes, and the clapping of balls against one another. She felt like nothing but a fucktoy for this pair of meaty muscles with their muscley meats and she wouldn't want it any other way. At that moment, she felt as though that was her lot in life. Not to be a princess or a role model for Mewni, but to be a slave to this pair of warriors and forever pleasured by these tasty cocks, her womb filled with their creamy cum as much as she wanted when she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Switch!" One of them said. Star's mind was too deep into a haze to recognize whose voice it was. All she could register was that, for a moment, she felt empty until she spun around and her holes were filled once more. </p><p> </p><p>When she grasped what little senses remained of her fuck-fed mind, Star realized that she suddenly faced Brunzetta who railed her in her pussy while Marco was behind, laying into her ass. This went on for a period of time that Star had neglected to measure. For all she knew, they could've been there for days or even weeks. Star's body had long become limp, her mind kept awake solely by the orgasms that periodically erupted from her own body as well as Marco's and Brunzetta's. Her eyes had stayed half lidded and her tongue stayed hanging from her lips for who knows how long. Her girlish moans were replaced with weakened, squeaky gasps. </p><p> </p><p>Throughout the night, all three switched positions after every simultaneous orgasm or so. From Star taking a cock in her ass and pussy to her taking cock in her mouth when being railed from behind before she felt the familiar white viscosity slide down her throat and into her ass at once. Another point, Brunzetta was once again fucking Marco from behind, his cock fisted in Brunzetta'a stroking hand while Star ate out the large woman's ass. The sessions started to blur in everyone's mind, their bodies ending up running on autopilot, seeking nothing but the sweet release of orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>One last push from the two warriors heralded one final orgasm for the night, ending with Brunzetta with her back flat against the covered leaf pile. Star laid stomach first on Brunzetta's chest while the larger woman's cock lodged deep in her tight cunt, letting loose her last load.  Marco was on his knees, his cock glued to Star's ass as he released the remainder of his seed inside her. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the two cocks that Star had indulged in for so long had fallen flaccid. Liters of cum rushed out of the young girl's sore, well worn holes like a pair of rushing waterfalls.</p><p> </p><p>The tangled mess of muscular bodies and one lithe frame unraveled as all three laid flat on their backs upon the bed. Their chests heaved and their lungs wheezed as soreness and fatigue finally settled over them like a thick blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn… I'm beat…" Brunzetta strained to say as she looked over her two partners with a weak smile. "I… definitely needed that."</p><p> </p><p>"Same." Star simply said, as her arm laid over her eyes to block the morning light that seeped into the cave. "We should do this more often. Marco?"</p><p> </p><p>Marco stayed silent, his eyes completely shut as if he had fallen asleep. </p><p> </p><p>He felt like even the smallest actions like breathing and twitching took more effort to do due to the fatigue. His eyelids slowly cracked open, looking at his two partners with a half dead expression before closing them again. </p><p> </p><p>Then he turned his back towards him and got comfortable as if he was actually ready to go to bed, before finally speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"We definitely should."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>